Back Before Dinner
by Alphabetical
Summary: Calm down, Kurosaki! I'll be back before dinner!" Grimmjow isn't part of the Espada anymore, and he's not in Hueco Mundo. Actually, he's staying at Ichigo's house full time as part of the family. GrimmIchi. Fluffy. Possible lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

So this was a completely RANDOM decision. I SHOULD be completing my other stories, but something quiet and slightly less dramatic seemed** SO **delightful. Recently I've lost my ability to think of even a slightly good plot, bit hopefully this story will send me to Imaginationland, where there's ALWAYS something to write about. ;D

* * *

**Prologue**

This was it – Ichigo had accomplished everything he came here to do: defeat the Arrancar, to defeat Ulquiorra, to save Inoue and the others, to defeat… Grimmjow. Grimmjow, who was now entirely his. Ichigo smiled at the thought: Grimmjow was his, and his alone now. Aizen didn't control him, Ichigo did. He was going to take Grimmjow home, and keep him there. Grimmjow wouldn't leave his sights again, and to hell with Soul Society if they tried to interfere in any way, shape, and/or form. Grimmjow was still lying where he landed after Nnoitra attacked him just as their fight was finished. Ichigo had blood stains and spatters on him, some not visible on his black clothes.

Ichigo smiled; Grimmjow seemed to have infiltrated his mind some time ago: at the most random times, Ichigo would think, '_I wonder what Grimmjow is doing...._', or '_Is Grimmjow OK? I hope he__'__s alright._' The thoughts were so random, both in occasion, and in actual subject. Ichigo grew jealous over his own thoughts sometimes, ones such as, '_I wonder if Grimmjow is with someone__…__kissing someone__…__doing someone...._' Ichigo often grew a huge frown and emitted a very dangerous aura. But now, he wouldn't need to worry about Grimmjow; Grimm was going to be with **him**, not anyone else. Maybe, even, Grimmjow loved him back, or would come to love him. But, right now, he was too unstable to move safely.

Aizen and Ulquiorra and whoever-the-hell-else wasn't going to get in his way; he had defeated them; killed them; destroyed them. Only Grimmjow, Nel, Pesche, and Dondonchakka* were kept alive. At least in Hueco Mundo, Only Aizen, Gin, and Tousen had returned to Hueco Mundo. Whether or not the other Espada survived was a mystery, as was if the Soul Society captains had survived as well.

Ichigo was uninterested in such matters now. He looked to Inoue who was standing next to him, a distantly frightened expression on her face; she really missed Ulquiorra. "Inoue…can you heal him? Just the major wounds; he'll wake up if we completely heal him," he said, a slight giddiness in his tone. "Kurosaki-kun, why are we healing him? He…he's tried to kill you, at least three times now. He's dangerous!" her voice was much higher pitched in her sudden panic of this new command.

"I know, Inoue, but…I won't leave him. He'll stay with me. He could've hilled me before, when I was still unable to use my mask, but he didn't. Maybe that was because someone interfered, but before that, he could have easily killed me, but…he didn't. It might be dangerous, but I'll have Urahara make him a collar that seals reiatsu, like the one Rukia had to wear in Soul Society. He won't be a threat that way," he responded, almost eerily calm.

Orihime wanted to trust Ichigo, but something in her mind just didn't sit right, though rather than start up an argument about it, she set to healing Grimmjow's major injuries. She had to admit, this Arrancar was much too attractive for his own good; his strong jaw, muscled chest, his abs would be perfectly sculpted had they not been obstructed but a gaping hole in his belly. A faint blush touched her features when she thought about what he must be like in bed. She shook her head frantically trying to get rid of the image (which subsequently earned a concerned expression on Ichigo's face that Orihime ignored).

The large gashes in Grimmjow's chest started to close. Grimmjow stirred once or twice during the process, causing made Ichigo tense up. Ichigo put a hand on Orihime's shoulder, "It's fine, now. Thanks, Inoue. Check up on Nel and the others while I take Grimmjow…speaking of which, how are we going to get out of here?" Ichigo really hadn't thought that far; he was more concerned about how to deal with Grimmjow once they were back in Karakura Town. Luckily, Nel was able to resume her adult form (after Orihime healed her) and open a Garganta. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow over so he was leaning on Ichigo's body. '_Man, he__'__s heavy! Maybe it__'__s all the muscle...._' Ichigo thought. Ichigo took one last look at the now destroyed Hueco Mundo before walking through the Garganta.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, long prologue! Don't worry, I already have the next chapter on the way! I plan to put at least an attempt of comedy in this story. I also plan to have a bunch of chapters! And for those of you who are all "This is OOC" yadda, yadda, well, I don't really want this to follow the original Bleach© story ( Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite! )

*- I really hope that's his name, I'm too tired to do research on it. But if it's not, please feel free to let me know in a review… which all of you should do regardless of the reason~ XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I think maybe I should've waited for a few more reviews before updating, but I'm inpatient, and for once, I wish to WRITE! :D Take this as a rare gift, readers. Oh! And thanks to my reviewers n_n

* * *

'_Man, he's heavy! Maybe it's all the muscle....__' Ichigo thought. Ichigo took one last look at the now destroyed Hueco Mundo before walking through the Garganta._

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Grimmjow sat on the roof Ichigo's house, waiting impatiently. Was this his house, too? Or was it still just Ichigo's house? Ah, who the hell cares; Grimmjow lived here, so it was his house, also.

Grimmjow scratched at the dark blue collar around his neck. That bastard Ichigo, making him wear such a thing. And, of course, that guy in the sandals _had_ to make it so that the collar can be taken off by anyone's reiatsu, other than Grimmjow's of course.

With Hueco Mundo destroyed, where the hell _else_ was he going to go? No way would he pass up staying with Ichigo. But being demeaned to a status similar to 'house cat' gave Grimmjow a sour taste in his mouth.

Plus, he was so **bored**. How could anyone stand a life with absolutely _no_ action? The most activity Grimmjow saw was when he or Ichigo entered the kitchen and his dad would attempt to attack either of them. Of course, either of the two men could easily dodge then counter with no effort at all.

But, despite having no action, he had to admit that he kinda liked living like a semi-normal person. Grimmjow owned up that he enjoyed Ichigo's little sister's company. She was _way_ too bubbly most of the time, but when he would accompany her to the store or to the park or wherever, she would always talk about Ichigo, about how cool he is, or how smart he is. That made Grimmjow a little angry at himself for nearly killing the kid about three times.

Karin, however, didn't warm up to Grimmjow, and Grimmjow definitely didn't like Karin. She stared at him like…well Grimmjow didn't know exactly what she stared at him like, but it definitely pissed him off. If it weren't for the fact she was Ichigo's little sister, he'd have slapped her across the face more than once.

And then there was the old man, Isshin. _That_ guy was too weird for words. Not to mention he was extremely gullible. He let a stranger with crazy blue hair into his house with nothing more than a "He's a friend" from Ichigo. Old man was gonna get his family killed if he kept doing shit like that. For all Ichigo's dad knew, Grimmjow could have been in a gang, or an alcoholic, or a druggie (though, technically, Grimmjow was in a gang).

--

'_It should be that time now. Man, he's slow!_' Grimmjow thought as he stood up on the roof. He stretched for a long time, his joints popping relaxingly. Grimmjow ran downstairs so he could greet… ahem, **beat**, Ichigo as he got home from school.

* * *

**Ichigo on the walk home**

"He's probably waiting for me again," Ichigo said to himself. Grimmjow made it a daily habit to attack him when he got home. Ichigo smiled a rare smile to himself. Grimm would be waiting for him at home again, just like he had been since a week after he'd been living at their house.

Ichigo's plan hadn't faltered in anyway, though there were a few close calls in the first week of adjusting Grimmjow. He was so violent and angry; angry about restricted, angry about living with people, angry with everything. Ichigo felt like he would've killed everyone in the house with a cero, had it not been for the collar around his neck.

That collar was probably the reason Grimmjow had been so angry. Grimm was unconscious when Ichigo and Urahara had put it on. Urahara, thankfully, had many styles of collars hidden somewhere deep in his shop. Urahara had said that Grimmjow wouldn't be able to remove this collar by himself, which gave Ichigo a sense of relief. If Grimmjow had his full power back, he would flee, and Ichigo would never see him again.

Ichigo's usual scowl replaced his small smile at the thought. _Grimmjow will leave and I'll never see him again_.

Then a familiar weight settled on his body. "What, did you have a bad day at school? Ya know, you **really** need to smile once in a while," Grimmjow purred. "You're gonna look like you're 40 when you're 19!"

Ichigo's brow only furrowed more. He didn't frown that much did he? Ichigo felt empty at the loss of weight on him. Grimmjow started back inside the house, with Ichigo trotting after him.

"I'm going to do my homework," Ichigo called as he headed upstairs. His father was sprawled on the floor thanks to Grimmjow successfully countering his lame attempts at combat. This guy really was nuts. Ichigo noticed how slow Grimmjow was now that he didn't have reiatsu. And the fact he was in a gigai probably didn't help him either.

--

Grimmjow waited downstairs with Yuzu as she started on dinner. Ichigo was so boring when it came to working on his homework. All he did was sit there and write gibberish on the page. Grimmjow couldn't make heads or tails of it. What the hell kind of torture was School? As far as Grimmjow was concerned, School seemed pretty damn stupid.

"Grimm-chan! Help set the table please! And don't forget to wash your hands!" Yuzu called from the kitchen. Grimmjow wanted to shout back an argument, but he just couldn't against this kid. As violent as his inner spirit may be, he just couldn't bring himself to attack Yuzu… Karin on the other hand he could totally yell back at.

"Yeahh _Grimm-chan_, set the table~. And wash your hands," she mocked. Whatever her problem was, it certainly pissed Grimmjow off.

"Stupid brat, once I get the chance, I swear I'll kill you," he muttered under his breath.

"Grimm-chan, no violence with Karin!" Yuzu called again.

Karin snorted, causing Grimmjow to put his face inches away from Karin's. "Look, kid, I dunno _what_ in the hell your problem is, but do _not_ piss me off," he growled. Karin seemed to back up a little, to Grimmjow's delight. Good, being human-like didn't make him lose his intimidation skills.

Grimmjow set the table, washed his hands, and avoided further verbal assault from Karin. Though, dinner wasn't going to be done for about an hour and a half, and Ichigo was **still** working on homework. Grimmjow thought of the only other place he could go to that Ichigo didn't yell at him for: Urahara's shop.

It was completely _**stupid**_ for him to need Ichigo's permission to go anywhere. He was _**not **_a house cat, dammit! "I'm going out," Grimmjow called to no one in particular.

A _bang, crash, boom boom_ sounded off from upstairs. Ichigo came down looking slightly frazzled. "You can't go out now, dinner's almost done," he said, slightly irritated. "and besides, where're you gonna go anyway?"

"Calm down, Ichi, ('_Don't you listen to your music when you work? Jesus_' he thought) I'm just heading to Urahara's. Dinner ain't gonna be done for a while, actually, and I don't need you running my schedule. Calm down, Kurosaki, I'll be back before dinner," Grimmjow snapped back.

Grimmjow left the house, shutting the door loudly behind him, though he didn't slam it. Maybe that guy with the red hair was still around. He wasn't much of a fight, but he needed to get out of this gigai.

Gigai were such a horrible contraption. For some reason, everyone else didn't seem to mind theirs very much, but Grimmjow felt simply claustrophobic in his. Sure, he was bigger in always than everyone else (including his ego), but maybe he could convince the old coot to make him a better gigai.

* * *

**At the shop**

"C'mon, Urahara! Can you _**PLEASE**_ take it off! It's in the way, and I need a release," Grimmjow pleaded.

"Ichigo-san isn't going to be very happy if I take the collar off, Grimmjow," Urahara responded with mock hesitance in his voice. He whipped out his fan and beat wind onto Grimmjow.

"You don't want to make him mad, either, do you? _You're_ the one that has to stay at his house, remember?"

"Oh, please. He won't know if we don't tell him! I'll stay underground and stretch a bit. This gigai is a killer." Grimmjow hated how weak he sounded; normally, he'd just beat someone until they complied to taking off the collar, but he had to **bargain** now, and how stupid was that?

"Oh, fine~ but you have to stay under the shop, and once you're done, we'll have to seal your reiatsu again."

"Fine!" Grimmjow yelled, very impatient.

--

The pair headed down into the underground training area, noticing that the shinigami stationed in Karakura Town before the attack were still there, training (even though they didn't know what exactly they were training for since Aizen was gone).

Toushiro, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika all looked at the former Espada, their stances automatically going into an attack position. Urahara spoke, "Calm down, friends~. He's just here for a little 'stretching', that's all~."

Their stances changed, but their guard didn't falter. Even after being around for two months, they still didn't trust him. Grimmjow had to admit he wouldn't blame them since he _did_ try to kill their friend more than once, yadda, yadda.

Urahara stealthily whacked the back of Grimmjow's head with the bottom of his cane, sending the former Espada forward, while the gigai simply crumpled to the ground. Grimmjow stumbled a bit, almost completely new to his old power, but he was happy that when he gingery touched his right cheek, his jawbone mask had returned, and he was evenly slightly excited that his Hollow hole was back in his belly.

"So now who's ready?" he sneered as his usual wild grin returned to his face. The Arrancar leapt forward, the shinigami also launching on him.

Urahara yelled at the dust cloud: "Don't kill him, or you'll have to deal with Ichigo-san~!"

A dark-skinned woman suddenly appeared next to Urahara. "Kisuke, is it really a good idea to take the seal off? He could go at any minute, and we might not be able to get him back...." Yoruichi said with a hint of concern in her tone.

"He won't go anywhere. He's too attached to Ichigo-san to do anything stupid like that. Plus, even I'm a little afraid of what Ichigo would do if he found out we let Grimmjow out."

"I wonder if he realizes that he's still wearing the Espada uniform. Do you think we should change that?" Yoruichi was simply admiring the very handsome man fighting in front of her now.

"No, even though he still wears it, he doesn't follow Aizen… or anyone else other than Ichigo-san, but I do say I need to work on a gigai for him." Urahara shouted at Grimmjow, "How much time do you have here?"

"An hour and a half at most."

"Well~ better get to work." Urahara chirped, waving his fan in front of his face.

* * *

**At the house**

Ichigo was throwing Grimmjow's clothes all over the floor angrily. Who the hell was he to just go over to someone's house!? To just up-and leave like that! A knock at his bedroom door disrupted his frenzy. "Ichi-nii, dinner's gonna be done in about 15 minutes."

"Alright, thanks Karin," Ichigo responded, trying to hold back his jealousy. Jealousy? No, he refused to call it jealousy. It was simply frustration that Grimmjow would leave and possibly be late for the dinner Yuzu made! It was rude and inconsiderate!

--

The front door downstairs opened, then closed. Ichigo was downstairs in a heartbeat, not even bothering to counter against his dad's kick attempt. "Nice to see you're home now! We thought you were gonna be late!" Ichigo barked.

Grimmjow merely stared at him with an eerily content expression on his face. Wait, was he taller? Was he a little broader in the chest and shoulders? Something besides his satisfied expression seemed off. But Grimmjow grabbed him arm and headed upstairs without saying anything other than, "I'm gonna go change real fast. I still have around 10 minutes right?" Yuzu couldn't nod her head fast enough before the two were out of sight.

This was too weird: Grimmjow was usually very angry at all times of the day, or at least cynical and frustrated, but right now he's completely calm and… happy? Something was up. "Grimm, what happened? Are you _sure_ you went to Urahara's?" Ichigo hoped he didn't sound as confused as he thought he did.

"Nothing happened; I went to Urahara's, chilled out for a bit, played games with Renji, and headed back here. What's your problem? Wait, hold that thought. I'm gonna take a shower real fast." Grimmjow said, literally _purring _his words.

Ichigo was lost for words as he heard the water turn on. What in the hell happened to him? Shower…shower and games… what did that mean? Games with Renji? Renji didn't play games, unless he meant...

* * *

.

**A/N**: Ahaha, cut off! XD Don't worry, I plan to work on the next Chapter ASAP. But the more reviews, the faster I work. Odds are I won't update as quickly next time. ;O I'm sorry if the humor is almost nonexistent, but I'm not good at writing humor, only acting it. T__T


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'm sooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I had a really hard time thinking of a plot for this chapter. It's full of strange-ness, which is what I kinda feel lately. D; And thanks for the reviews~ Also note that this story is in 1st person instead of the usual 3rd person!

* * *

'_No, no, no, no! This is impossible! Grimmjow can't be with Renji! He's with me!'_ I thought. This was beyond ridiculous! Grimmjow had always stayed at home before this point… right? Yuzu – she'll know!

I ran downstairs, while Grimmjow was still in the shower, to Yuzu patiently standing over a steaming pot. She smiled at me, "Ichi-nii, is something wrong? Dinner's not done yet, but make sure Grimm-chan is ready~."

"Yuzu, Grimm stays here everyday doesn't he? All day, even when I'm up in my room doing homework?" I hoped I didn't sound as restless as I thought I did.

She just looked at me funny, then turned her attention back to the pot. "Of course he stays here all day or he's with me or Karin. He waits up on the roof for you when you're at school, he comes with me to the park or the store, and he plays soccer with Karin so she'll 'shut up', as he says. I thought it was rather strange for him to leave when he did today, but he and Karin weren't getting along so well so maybe that's why."

I sighed mentally. So this was simply a random occasion then. Good, so he won't be going again tomorrow. "Ichi-nii, go get Grimmjow, dinner's done. We're just setting the table now~."

I quickly fled up back to my room to see Grimmjow just getting dressed. I could feel my face heating up when I saw him only in sporty shorts with no shirt. I couldn't stay there with him like that!

"G-Grimm, dinner's ready!" I babbled as I hauled back downstairs, nearly getting hit by my stupid old man. He really needed to stop doing that.

--

Dinner was quiet and somewhat tense. I couldn't help but think about how strange Grimmjow was compared to before: going to the park with Yuzu? playing soccer with Karin? waiting at home for me? Before, he probably would've died of laughter at such actions, but deep inside, I felt happy that Grimmjow wasn't a psycho killer. I mean, I really wish that we could have a fight once in a while, but letting him have his reiatsu back even once could mean that he'd disappear. I'm not for that.

I hoped that Grimmjow didn't see me staring at him the whole time either; he was just so attractive looking wearing only shorts and a white tank top. I could tell I had a blush on my face, but I hoped it really wasn't that visible.

Grimmjow seemed to be insanely hyper at night. Maybe it was a cat thing, but whenever I'd get ready for bed, he'd try time and time again to force me to stay awake doing the strangest things like run down the street or throw things at random houses.

However, this night, Grimmjow seemed to be… tired? I came into my room from brushing my teeth and he was curled up on my bed with the… cutest face I'd ever seen. It looked so calm and peaceful, which **never** happens when Grimm's awake. I couldn't help but want to take a picture and hide it away for myself, but unfortunately, I had no camera.

I crawled into bed next to him as swiftly as I could (I noticed that he'd not changed from dinner). I smiled as he only twitched, but was otherwise unfazed.

I was on the brink of sleep when Grimm just reached out and pulled me close to him (which made my whole body heat up). "I'll… I'll get you, Hitsu…gaya…. *snore*"

Hitsugaya? As in Toushiro Hitsugaya? Fuck no. I hate Grimmjow; not only did he have Renji in his pants, he had Toushiro, too?! Screw him! Screw them all! I don't need this!

I jumped out of bed and slept in the closet where Rukia used to stay (it was very, very cramped). I didn't want to be next to him **at all**.

* * *

I guess it's safe to say I didn't get that much sleep last night; the though of Grimmjow being with **anyone** other than me made me feel sick to my stomach. I didn't even both saying 'bye' to him as I left for school.

--

_**Grimmjow's POV**_

Something's definitely wrong here: Ichigo left this morning without telling me. He _always_ told me when he left for school. I didn't do anything wrong! The jerk should've at least told me when he left!

I scolded myself for actually **pouting** over such a subject, but seriously! Come to think of it, Ichi had been acting a bit weird yesterday at dinner: he kept staring at me, then to random places, then back again. Not to mention he had that damn blush on his face the whole time! I could hardly stay still!

He should consider others; what if something happened to him and I didn't get to see him again? …screw that, I'll be fucked before that happens. Maybe I'll go see if he made it to school on time… but I can't just show up and search randomly for him… someone should know his schedule?

RUKIA! She'll know his schedule… but what if she's not at the shop? Oh, who cares? I'll go see. Yuzu and Karin were at school so I was free for a few hours anyway.

--

**At Urahara's**

"Ah, Grimmjow-san, why do you need Ichigo-san's schedule? You know you can't just pop in whether you know it or not."

"Right, so I'll just go out of this gigai, and get close enough to check it out, then I'll come right back here." It seemed like a simple enough plan, right?

"What if Ichigo-san sees you?"

"Well… I don't know, but I'll get outta there before that happens. I'm faster than him, remember?"

"You're the one responsible if you get caught," Urahara announced as he ducked his head in the underground training room. "Rukia-san~ you're needed."

--

**School**

I guess it was complete dumb luck that Rukia was there, ne? Well whatever, I just need to make sure he's alright. If anyone from Hueco Mundo saw me in the kind of situation… My blood boiled at the thought.

I approached a large sign that said 'Karakura High School'. Well, I guess he'll be here then, right? I headed around to the side of the school where Rukia directed. I noticed his hair immediately; it was just so bright, you'd have to be blind to miss it.

--

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Grimmjow felt content seeing that Ichigo was there at school, perfectly sound (though he cursed at himself for overreacting… or even _caring_ for that matter).

However, that content feeling didn't last long when the man Grimmjow was staring at locked eyes with himself. _Oh, no._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N**: I sincerely apologize for such a boring (and horribly short) update! I've seemed to enter a phase in which I have to literally FORCE myself to write. It's not fun at all, so if my work seems disgruntled, please direct a complaint to me so I can feel more motivated to please~ XD

BUT, regardless the reason, you all should leave me a review, because I enjoy them C:

_**BIG NOTE THAT DESERVES ALL CAPS:**_ I have carefully thought about following chapters, and this story may go slightly farther into a school-based setting. n___n This is where my writing will go off majorly from the story line, because there will be new students, and WHO are these students? I'll list a few ;D

Grimmy~ (of course)

Ggio

Halibel (Too good to pass up/ *Will feature her Fraccion, as well~)

Tesla

Nnoitra

Nel (again, too good)

And POSSIBLY Szayel, I'm not too sure.

Thoughts~

And of course, the Soul Society crew will also reappear in Karakura High as well~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Holy Moses, I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update! T__T I promise it won't be so long next time. Thanks for the reviews, though! I was thinking about multiple future plots for this story, and I kinda like all of them. XD

* * *

OH, and when I listed those characters that would be in High School with Ichigo? I forgot one, and possibly one of the most important: Ulquiorra! Every class needs an emo kid, right?

ALSO, I said in the summary that there might be a possible lemon, but I find that the chances are getting smaller considering I can't fight the right place to put it in… I don't want to have a chapter that basically has the plot "They did the nasty. The end" without leading up to it, because if they just randomly get together and… do things… without a lean-to, I myself will not be happy with it.  End long note.

_However, that content feeling didn't last long when the man Grimmjow was staring at locked eyes with himself. __Oh, no._

--

'_Shit, shit, shit! What the _hell_ is he doing out of his gigai? What the hell is he doing at my school? Wait, how did he get _out_ of his gigai?!_' Ichigo thought frantically as he saw Grimmjow casually standing outside his school on the ground. Oh, boy, was shit gonna hit the fan today.

"Kurosaki, is there a reason you're standing?" the teacher said. The class chuckled at him.

Ichigo looked at down and, indeed realized, that he was standing. "I… I… need to use the restroom!" Ichigo didn't give the teacher a chance to rebound as he fled the room with remarkable speed. Inoue, Ishida, and Chad all looked at each other before also fleeing the room with the excuse "I have to use the bathroom". After all, Ichigo didn't exit a room that fast anymore.

--

Grimmjow poked his pinky in his ear, acting bored as he waited for Ichigo. This wasn't exactly how his plan was supposed to work out, but why not keep life interesting? And seeing how fast Ichigo shot up from his chair, life was gonna get really interesting.

Ichigo only had to wait a second before Ichigo burst out in shikai form. "What the _hell_ are you doing here out of your gigai?!"

Grimmjow just laughed back at him, "I was just looking for you~ it's been a while since I've been able to move freely."

"Well, now you found me, so what do you want?" Ichigo yelled. His impatience was getting the better of him.

"What do I want? What do I always want?" Grimmjow said in a mocking tone.

Ichigo hated how Grimmjow answered a question with a question. "You want a fight, fine; but if I win, you have to stay in my sights at all times, while in your gigai."

Grimmjow just waved in response, "Fine, but if I win, I don't have to go back into that stupid gigai."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Fine, but where exactly am I supposed to kick your ass at?"

Grimmjow snorted, "Where else? Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo stared at him, "You can still get to Hueco Mundo?"

"Of course; don't forget who you're talking to."

Grimmjow touched the space next to him. A rip showing only a black dimension emerged. "No get in. Oh, wait, do you want to bring your friends with you over there?"

Ichigo turned around to see his little posse just a few yards behind him. "I'll take Inoue, so she can patch you up once you lose."

Inoue stepped forward and followed Grimmjow and Ichigo into the garganta. "Kurosaki-kun, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ichigo didn't look at her as he responded, "I definitely won't lose. It's his fault for being so cocky all the time. Plus, I've gotten stronger since our last fight."

Inoue still had an uneasy look on her face, but Ichigo was still confident.

* * *

Grimmjow stared at the palace that was once Las Noches; it was once so powerful and confusing, and now… it was just a big pile of rubble. All the hallways and meeting rooms were destroyed.

Well, Grimmjow managed to recognize one room in particular: Aizen's meeting hall. That damned chair survived most of the attack, but it was still too obvious for Grimmjow's liking.

He stood right in front of the former throne and held his hand out directly in front of him. A red light started forming in his palm. Grimmjow shot the cero at point blank range towards the chair. He gained an intensely satisfied grin as he walked away from the shitpile that was Aizen's all-mighty chair.

"What was that about?" Ichigo inquired.

"I hate that chair," Grimmjow said nonchalantly. "Oh, Nel. What're you doing here?"

Grimmjow walked passed Ichigo and Inoue toward a grown-up Neliel approaching from a former entrance. "Grimmjow-sama, Itsygo, Inoue! What're you guys doing here?" she said as she glomped Ichigo.

"I'm just here to whoop Ichi's ass. Then, I'll be able to do whatever I want," Grimmjow answered with the same cocky attitude as ever.

Grimmjow put his hands into the pockets of his hakama as he trotted outside to the desert of Hueco Mundo.

Nel looked quizzically at Ichigo and Inoue but they both just shrugged then followed after Grimmjow.

Grimmjow walked casually out to the old battle site that he and Ichigo fought at just a few months ago. '_Ahhh, good times, good times_,' Grimmjow thought.

"Alright Ichi, bring out your Bankai~" Grimmjow called.

"Inoue, Neliel, stay here until we're done. This shouldn't take too long," Ichigo said. He walked out in front of the two women and positioned his arm out in front of him. His zankpakuto's bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Ban-kai!" he said before his appearance changed.

--

_**Fifteen Minutes Later**_

'_Wow, he really did get stronger since last time, or maybe I've just gotten out of shape_," Grimmjow thought as he used the blades on his Ressurecíon form arms to block Ichigo's sword.

This fight was the most satisfying one Grimmjow had ever had; the faint possibility that he might lose flittering across his mind made him keep going. No way was he going back into that gigai: the symbol of confinement. Confinement: the feeling that made Grimmjow suffocate just so slowly. He couldn't move, fight, or be free like he could normally. Not being at his usual strength gave Grimmjow the nagging feeling that people were looking down on him, treating him with condescension, and that was not going to happen.

Grimmjow would not have people looking down on him, no matter what. So what if he wasn't the Primera Espada, he was still the King.

Grimmjow's inner thoughts slightly distracted him from the fight at hand. Ichigo's sword slashed him from his right shoulder to his opposite hip. Blood spewed out, but Grimmjow refused to go down.

Ichigo hesitated a moment, but seeing that Grimmjow was far from done sent them back into their fierce clash.

Ichigo failed to miss a severe kick to his head, sending him down into the sand. So Grimmjow hadn't _totally_ lost his ability to fight.

Grimmjow just laughed at Ichigo. Ichigo glared up at him from behind his Hollow mask. Still as arrogant as ever. Ichigo leapt at Grimmjow. The fight ensued.

Slash.

Block.

Punch.

Miss.

Slash.

Nick.

Punch.

Stomach full of fist.

Clash.

Retreat.

* * *

It continued like that for a while longer. Neither of the two were making any real headway in the fight, however, both were getting tired. Grimmjow's fatigue was most noticeable. After all, it had been quite a while since he'd been in a real fight. Sparring with everyone in Urahara's basement wasn't much practice for Grimmjow.

'_Dammit!_' Grimmjow thought as Ichigo's sword cut him across his left quad muscle.

The former-Espada faltered quite severely with on of his most important assets for fighting now became practically useless.

Grimmjow roared at Ichigo, charging at him with not nearly the same speed. His gimp leg hung behind him, causing a major drag in acceleration.

Ichigo suddenly felt mixed feelings: he was going to win, which was good, but at the same time, Grimmjow refused to go down, which would make him suffer. And no matter the circumstance, Ichigo did not want to see Grimmjow suffer.

Ichigo decided to end this battle a little quicker than expected. He used shunpo head-on towards Grimmjow. His black blade pierced the feline man right through his lower abdomen, just shy of his kidney. Grimmjow spat blood on Ichigo, some specks hitting his mask. Some were invisible due to the matching red side, and some so blatantly obvious on the white side.

"This won't take me down, Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled at him. He went to throw a spear-like punch at Ichigo, but there was clearly no strength behind it.

"Why won't you let me win?!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Why won't you let me go!?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Why?!"

"I won't say!" This was just a stubborn screaming battle now.

"WHY, GODDAMMIT?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Both of the silenced their argument. Ichigo mentally wished they were screaming again. Why did silence have to be so intimidating, embarrassing, and unbearably loud?

* * *

**A/N**: OHSNAP! Ichigo spilled the blood! … Well, spilled the beans, but there's no beans so we much improvise. :D

I know it kinda seemed like a lame and cliché scene at the end, but I really did try, honest! T_T

OHOHOH, and I know in the top note, it said that there probably won't be a lemon? WELL, my devious mind just might be able to make one with a proper lead in from this chapter~ So review and keep reading w

It'll srsly make my update faster :)

Another thing: If I use words that may or may not exist, they're kinda intentional, simply because I want my story to have life! And, if I add multiple letters to a word like, "Ahhh" (with several 'h's) it's because I want the sound/motion to be exaggerated~

OKENOUGHRANT E


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Hehe, so many reviews~! *loves them*. I do have some responses for a few reviews in particular though:

**happygirl24** – Normally, I would surely do the lemon at the end, but I really want this story to go on forever… or at least until summer ends. XD Which gives me another month or so to use the last of my writing abilities. So, lemon at the end is highly unlikely. Or, I'll use the lemon as a story closer! New ideas, yay! *squeal*

**MuffinzRBeast24** – Well, that is an idea, but I don't like avoidances, they make me sad, so I'll think of a proper type of awkwardness. T_T Also, I don't know about preaching undying love, since that's not Grimmy's style, and is it undying love if he's already dead? O_o The plot thickens. *Shocked Face*

Thanks again for all the reviews~!

* * *

"W-what did you say?" Grimmjow said, just above a whisper. Both he and Ichigo had temporarily forgotten that Grimmjow was still bleeding rather profusely from his wounds.

Ichigo quickly shifted his attention to something random in the desert, far away. "I didn't say anything that concerns you," he said with a flushed face. '_Dammit! How could I have slipped like that! This sucks!_'

"The hell it doesn't concern me! You can't just say, 'I love you', then claim it doesn't concern the other person!"

"Oh, so you did hear me?" Ichigo scoffed. "I thought you did with those big, stupid ears of yours."

"You damned shinigami! I'll—" Grimmjow's retort was cut off as he spat quite a bit of blood out.

Ichigo's expression turned to slight panic. He withdrew his sword from Grimmjow's abdomen, causing more blood to flow out.

Ichigo called to Inoue as he floated down to the sand with Grimmjow slumped over his shoulder.

--

Inoue's Sōten Kisshun surrounded Grimmjow's body. He had reverted back to his normal appearance.

Ichigo watched completely expressionless; he had too many emotions running through him that his face couldn't pick one to show completely.

Well, the good news was that Grimmjow sure as hell wasn't going anywhere, and Ichigo was slowly forming a plan to keep Grimmjow in his sights at all time.

It was Friday, so he had all weekend to finish thinking.

* * *

_**Sunday**_

"What the hell is that…?" Grimmjow asked with a severely perplexed look on his face.

Ichigo just smirked as he responded, "It's a school uniform, of course. I thought since you had a very high intelligence that you'd know one when you saw one, or are you just stupid?"

"Che, don't be a smartass. But I'm flattered you said I had a high intelligence. You were right about that," Grimmjow shot back with just a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had a temporary stare-down until Ichigo spoke first, "Whatever, but you're gonna put that uniform on and you're gonna go to school with me tomorrow."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I won our battle, now you have to do what we agreed to!"

Grimmjow folded his arms and turned his head away. "Fine, I'll keep to my word, but I'm telling you, you just got lucky. I haven't fought in a while after all."

* * *

_**Monday**_

"Wake up, Grimm! You'll make us late."

"Goddammit *yawn*, do I have to go to school? Why does it have to start so early?"

Ichigo threw the uniform at Grimmjow. "Hurry up and get ready."

Grimmjow grumbled something quite vulgar at Ichigo under his breath but got up and headed to the bathroom nonetheless.

--

_**At School, Early Morning **_

Rukia, Chad, Ishida and Inoue all looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Ichigo didn't normally smile, hardly at all in fact, but this morning he had quite the smirk on his face. It was a little creepy.

The teacher walked into the room with a slightly flushed face. "Students, we have a new student today~. I'll say, he is quite handsome...." the last part was nearly an inaudible whisper.

The door to the class slid open and the whole class silenced in anticipation.

Grimmjow walked through the door with his sex aura going on all cylinders. Most, if not all, the girls ogled and giggled when he walked in (even a few of the guys).

Grimmjow put on his usual smug grin as he stood at the front of the class. He obviously didn't bother to be perfect with his uniform: his white T-Shirt underneath his pale yellow sweater vest wasn't tucked in and the top buttons weren't buttoned at all. His tie was also askew and not properly tied. (**A/N**: Pure hotness, in my opinion. ;D)

Ishida, Rukia, Chad and Inoue all looked at each other with wide eyes and partially opened mouths. What the heck is _he_ doing here, in a uniform no less!?

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher asked, her face more flushed than before. The class silenced again.

"Ehh, I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Grimmjow said with an air of condescension.

"You can pick a seat anywhere, Mr. Jeagerjaques," the teacher swooned.

"Just Grimmjow is best," Grimmjow said walking to a seat next to Ichigo.

* * *

_**Later During Class…**_

"Grimmjow-kun, would you mind staying awake? No cat-naps in class~," the teacher said. Her face was _still_ slightly flushed.

"I'm not napping; I remember your entire speech," Grimmjow said, though he yawned quite obviously after claiming he was completely awake.

"Really? Then won't you tell me what I said?" the teacher sounded skeptical.

Grimmjow didn't bother to straighten up or appear even _slightly_ like he was interested as he recited the teacher's lecture, practically word for word.

The class stared at Grimmjow, even Ichigo was surprised.

Once the teacher turned back around and started teaching again, Ichigo leaned over to whisper, "Wow, Grimmjow. You're smarter than I thought!"

"Just because I knew what she said doesn't mean I understand it. This shit's boring as hell!" Ichigo just smirked.

* * *

_**Lunch Time**_

"I feel like I'm dying again! I have to do this _everyday_? I'd rather go to Soul Society," Grimmjow whined.

Ichigo opened his mouth to remark but someone beat him to it: "Grimmjow, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo, Grimmjow and the others turned to see Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Toushiro, and Yumichika heading towards them wearing school uniforms.

At the exact moment, Rangiku and Grimmjow did the "up-down"* look at each other. He was staring mainly at her breasts, and she was admiring his whole body figure.

"I haven't seen you before," Grimmjow commented.

"I've been away shopping~ though I'm quite sad we haven't met before. I'm Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku, and you are?"

Grimmjow stuck his hands in his pockets. "Grimmjow."

"Well, how about we go out for drinks sometime?"

Ichigo's usual frowned increased severely at this invite. Of course Grimm was gonna go out with her! Ichigo's blurt of "I love you" might not have been the best approach, but did it mean anything? Was Grimmjow going to even respect Ichigo's confession?

Not once after the fight did Grimmjow say anything about loving him back, or even a rejection. Ichigo prepared himself for the letdown.

"I'm involved with someone already, but I'll definitely head out for some drinking," Grimmjow responded.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with a completely blank expression on his face. What? Did that mean that Grimmjow liked him back, even if just a little?

Ichigo slightly bushed for a moment, then quickly wiped it off his face.

A bunch of random girls from behind a random tree jumped out with very loud "Awes!"

Grimmjow leaned down to Ichigo's ear level and whispered, "Ichi, you got some creep-ass chicks in your school."

Ichigo flushed with Grimmjow being so closed to him, though he was thankful Grimm didn't notice as the former Espada looked back to the shinigami group. "Why weren't any of you in class earlier?"

"Not that it matters to you, Grimmjow, but we were having meetings in Soul Society," Renji shot back.

"I don't give a shit about your Soul Society. Just a buncha hypocrites," Grimmjow muttered.

* * *

_**Heading Back Home**_

Grimmjow walked in front of everyone else. He wanted to get home and get a good nap in. The ones at school weren't very satisfying.

Finally, it was just Rukia, Grimmjow and Ichigo walking along. They could see their house coming into view, but… something was different: Neliel was standing right outside the clinic talking with Yuzu.

"What're you doing here?" Grimmjow inquired with a somewhat harsh tone.

"Grimm-chan, I didn't know you had a big sister!"

* * *

**A/N**: Haha, yeah... Well, I think that Nel and Grimmjow really do look similar. I didn't like the ending to this chapter, but I lost my train of though intensely, and I couldn't recapture it. So I improvised.

I think the next chapter will have more fun and livliness. Plus, some random school problems that I hope will make you laugh.

Trouble is though, I dunno what types of classes there are in Bleach. Whenever you see them in school, it's for a second, then they run out to go get a Hollow. D:

Another thing is, in the latest Bleach (subbed), Ichigo said he would be back at noon... does that mean he's out at noon or goes home? But then Inoue and her friends eat lunch at school... GAH so confusing D:

So I'll definitely be improvising, so bear with me~

Review Please~!


End file.
